She Came in Through the Roof?
by LexOnTheHill
Summary: After average 19 year old, Holly Evans escapes someone out to kill her, she is transported back to 1964 on a mission. What dangers will await? Rated T for violence and language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Friday, 20 July 2012, 5:46 am

The man looks through the portal that has opened in front of him. First, it stops on a young boy with blonde hair and brown eyes playing on a playground.

"Is he illuminated?" the figure in the black robe next to him asks.

"No, he is not, Allen. Move on." He says.  
The portal switches to a scene of a young lady with dark brown hair and green eyes writing something at a desk.

"Do you see it now?" Allen inquires.

"Still no. Move on." he says. The portal switches again. This time to a teenage boy, playing guitar with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He reminds the man of himself when he was young.

"Do you see it now? I would assume you do, since this boy seems to be a lot like you were as a young age." Allen asks.

"No. Just because we are alike doesn't mean he's the one. One would assume that you should know." The man spits out, "Move on."

"Don't get rude with me, or I'll just stop doing this for you." he says threateningly. But he still switches the scene. This time it is a girl with blonde hair, freckles, and dark blue eyes. She is in her bed about to go to sleep after being awoken. She appears to be glowing.

"Allen, I see it! She's the one!" the man says excitedly.

"Do you really want to go through with this, Lennon?" Allen asks, "It may not turn out the way you want."

"Yes, I want to do it." He says firmly.

"All right. I will give you a second chance and I will have her as soon as possible." he says, "Be here in 6 hours or you lose your chance." And he disappears.

He gets to bed, as it is still very early morning and falls into a dreamless sleep.

-

Friday, 20 July 2012, 11:34 am

I wake up to my phone buzzing next to me. Oh how I love sleeping late in summer. I answer my phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Holly!" I hear a happy, high pitched voice on the other line. Sadie. She's my perky, spontaneous best friend. We're almost like opposites though. She, unlike me, is very popular with the people at my school. Most people at our school like to make fun of me. She's loud and outgoing, I'm quiet and shy. She doesn't give a crap about her grades, I have a 4.0 GPA. But what brings us together is our taste in music. We hate most modern music and have an obsession for the 50s-80s. For her, people think its cool. For me, it's just another reason to make fun of me.

"Hey Sadie. What's going on?" I reply sleepily.

"I'm free this afternoon. Want to hit the music store at the shopping mall? We could look for a Beatles record or two. I hear they're on sale there." she said. It sounds like fun but I really don't like the shopping mall. We almost always run into jerks from our school that'll pick on me the moment Sadie isn't around. But I'll go. It might be fun.

"Sure, sounds great! What time? " I ask.

"Oh I'll just pick you up before lunch." she replied.

"It is before lunch." I said and laughed.

"Oh! I'm on my way then!" she said frantically and hung up. I laughed and got out of bed. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. I didn't look too bad so I hurriedly put on a long sleeved red top, skinny jeans and black flats then finger combed through my thin, wavy blonde hair. I combed my fringe to the side and then I got a text from Sadie saying she was waiting outside. I let my mother know where I was going, dodged whatever my younger brothers decided to throw at me today and left.

"Hey" I said as I got into the car.

"Hey. We might run into Kayla and Elizabeth today so I'm sorry about that. I know you don't like them," she said. Oh great. They loved to be mean to me.

"Fine. What is it that you like about them so much anyway?" I ask. They're judgmental, superficial, jerks. I don't understand why someone like Sadie would hang out with them.

"They're really nice! I don't know why you don't think so," she said. They always made sure Sadie wasn't nearby to defend me when they picked on me. She always stands up for me if she sees anyone being mean to me and they don't want to be on her bad side. We talked for a while until we finally got to the mall.

"Oh this is sick!" Sadie exclaimed as she saw a huge 3D Sgt Peppers poster on the wall of our favourite music store. They had EVERYTHING from Tchaikovsky to Led Zeppelin to modern junk like that Bieber kid. And of course, the Beatles. They also had T-shirts and other merchandise for the music. Most people liked shopping here as well so they had pretty good business.

"You're right, that rocks!" I said.

"Hey, I'm gonna go look at the T shirts, ok?" she said.

"All right! I'll look at the records." I said and she walked to the back of the store. I went to the record section, which was at the front of the store. Music always lifted my mood so I was really happy. I completely forgot about Kayla and Elizabeth. Until I heard that voice,

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" I hear the drawl of Kayla's voice. I look up from a Buddy Holly record to see her and her sidekick, Elizabeth, staring at me with evil grins on their faces. Both of them with perfectly straightened hair and sinister green eyes and a crapload of makeup, they looked pretty similar. Except Kayla is a brunette and Elizabeth is a blonde like me.

"What do you want?" I ask. Of course, they had to come ruin my day once again. What did I ever do to them? Bullies sometimes...

"We just wanted to come look at some-" she snatches the record from my hand, "Buddy Holly records." Elizabeth said mockingly.

"Give that back." I said, "It's the last one."

"Aww is the little baby gonna cry if she doesn't get her lame ass 40s music?" Kayla said, "Well too bad, you're not going to get it." Elizabeth put a hand on my mouth and pulled me out of the store quickly without anyone noticing. Maybe I should've thought about shopping right next to the door... They pushed me into a little passageway where all the storage closets are. Kayla pulled out a knife.

"Let's get her." she said and started to bring the knife down slowly. All I could do was stare in horror until something inside me snapped. I slapped Kayla's hand and the knife went flying down the hall then I pushed Elizabeth off me and ran away as fast as I could. I looked back and didn't see them. That was close. I was in a part of the mall that I didn't recognise. No one seemed to be here and there was only one store here.

"The Record Emporium," I read. Never heard of it. I thought it was just an abandoned section of the mall until a figure in a black hooded robe came out towards me.

**A/N- So how was it? Good? Horrible? Confusing? Tell me in a review! I like reviews :-) It's my first story and I don't really like it so far so I'll probably be editing it a lot… I'm a perfectionist so I never quite like my work. But anyway, review! ****  
****-Lex**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday, 20 July, 2012 12:05 PM

_"You're late." Allen spat as a man with brown hair walked up to the portal.___

_"Sorry... There was, erm, an emergency." John said, not at all convincingly.___

_"Lennon, you know I can tell when you're lying. You're lucky I'm still here." he said.___

_"Alright, so what is the plan?" John asked, to change the subject.___

_"I will transport her to 1964 from the abandoned store." Allen said.___

_"Why 1964? Shouldn't it be before that?" he asked.___

_"No." he said, "You will understand soon enough." and then disappeared.___

_"What is with this guy and disappearing? Like he's Harry fucking Potter in that bloody cloak of his," thought John, angrily. He then went back to his dwelling to find things to do._

Shit. Why is this guy walking towards me? If it even is a guy. This is quite creepy. I hope he doesn't have a knife... I have a feeling this person would be harder to beat up than Kayla.

"Would you like to browse some records?" he asked in an unusually friendly voice for a guy in a cloak covering most of him. Then he took his hood down to reveal an older man's face with grayed hair and light blue eyes, "Sorry if that scared you, it gets rather chilly down here." he said in a rather strange accent. He must not be from around here.

"Oh that's all right. I've seen worse." I said and then followed him into the store.

"Why don't you try out this record?" he said and pulled up a Beatles record I've never seen before.

"Why not? I don't quite recognise that one." I said.

"Oh, that's because it's never been released." he said. Wow! An unreleased Beatles record. That sounds great. He started playing the record and a few songs in, a light came from the record player. It turned into a giant portal and he just watched as it sucked me in. But what both of us failed to notice was the flash of straight brown hair in front of me.

_"What are we going to do with her?" John asked as he watched what happened through the portal.___

_"Don't worry about her. I'll have her sent somewhere else." he replied.___

_"Alright." John said and they parted ways._

30 January 1964 3:34 PM

Ouch. I must have hit my head in that record store. The record store! Was that portal real or just a dream? This is so trippy. I hear some voices and slowly open my eyes.

"Look like she's woken up." I see a young Paul McCartney staring down at me. It took all I had not to squeal right there. I did blush, however. Fuck! What is going on?

"Give the bird some space, Paulie." I heard another voice say and looked up to see John Lennon, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr all looking down at me.

"Are you all right? That was quite a fall you had there!" George said.

"I'm fine, thank you. How did I get here?" I ask, trying to sound normal. This is starting to feel less like a dream.

"You just fell right through the ceiling!" Ringo exclaimed, "Like some sort of magician." Hmm… This magician thing seems like a good idea. It's not like they'd believe my actual story anyway.

"You're right! I think... I remember a magician making me disappear at a show but that's all. I don't remember where it was though." I said, hoping it was convincing.

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves then? You probably already know who we are but its good manners." John said cockily, "John Lennon." all the other boys introduced themselves and I just smiled as if I didn't already know.

"I'm Holly Evans. I'm 19. I'm turning 20 on the 4 of February." I said.

"Well, since you don't know where you're from, you might as well stay here with us for a few nights. My bed is always open." John said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop scaring her, John!" Paul said, "Here, Holly. We can set up a bed for you on the couch here so you won't be uncomfortable." Oh thank god... I was scared I'd have to sleep with John there. I'm not that easy! Though I'll admit, John has always been my favourite Beatle.

"Thank you!" I said, gratefully.

"I'm hungry." George said. Oh, typical George. I always thought the "hungry George" stuff was more of a joke amongst us fans than reality. It took a lot of self control to keep a straight face there.

"Then get off your lazy arse and go make food." John said.

"But I don't want to! You know how I get when I'm hungry!" George whined.

"Ok George, we'll bake you cookies. But you have to help!" Ringo said.

"Ok!" George agreed and went to the kitchen.

"Um… Ringo, we don't know how to bake." Paul said.

"I know. I'll help you!" I said and we all went to the kitchen and put on aprons and chef's hats. The boys looked so cute in matching aprons and hats. I laughed to myself.

"What do we need first, Chef Holly?" Ringo asked.

"A bowl, a whisk, and a tray for the cookies." I said.

"When are we gonna get to the food?" George whined.

"Shut up George, this will be easy." John said, "If a bird can do it, so can we!" It wasn't too easy. We ended up with burnt cookies and a pile of flour almost as tall as me on the floor.

"Great, boys. What are we gonna do with this?" I ask. All of us just stare at each other with an "oh shit" expression on our faces and then John jumps into it.

"FLOUR FIGHT!" he yelled and started throwing flour on us. We all jumped into the pile as well and ended up having a huge flour fight and getting mouthfuls of the stuff every time we talked. Then, our fun was interrupted.

"BOYS! What's going on here?" I heard a stern voice that must belong to Brian Epstein. What a sight this must be. The Beatles and some girl piled on top of each other and covered in flour to the point where we looked like snowmen.

"Sorry Eppy." Paul said, "We were baking cookies for George and things got out of hand."

"You were supposed to be at the studio an hour ago!" he yelled, "Now you have to go clean up and then come! Oh and who's this?" he asked.

"That's Holly." Ringo said, "A magician sent her here and we don't know how to get her back."

"Well I suppose she can stay with you. But no funny business!" said Brian, "Hello, I'm Brian." he said and shook my hand. Then he went back to yelling at the boys, "Go shower right now and you'll have to clean this up when you're done recording!" The boys showed me which bathroom I could use and then went up to clean up. I cleaned up the flour for them and headed to shower. It was the least I could do after they let me stay with them.

After I showered and put my clothes back on, I went out to see that the boys have left already. I take advantage of this time to see what I have in my purse, which I took to the mall with me. I see an extra shirt, my iPhone, a hair comb, and my wallet. Oh that's good! I know money is worth more now than it will be, so I'll probably have enough to buy a few new clothes here and hopefully rent my own flat. God knows how long ill be here. I was happy at how lucky I was… Usually, I don't take my purse places with me. I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

I open it up to see that the boys were back.

"How was recording?" I asked as they put their coats away.

"It was all right. We came up with a few new songs today!" said Paul happily.

"That's great," I said, "I cleaned up your flour mess for you, by the way."

"Thanks Holly! You're the best!" George said and Ringo nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, love. So, should we make dinner now?" John said, "I'm getting hungry and I'm willing to bet George is too."

"Yes!" George exclaimed, "Lets eat!"

"Alright, but how about I cook this time?" I said, "I'm not cleaning up another flour mess!"

"Ok, Chef Holly." Paul said and saluted me. We all laughed as I started to cook some recipe from a cookbook.

"Here. I don't know what it is but I think I made it right." I said.

"Don't poison us!" John said and we laughed. We talked as we ate dinner and when we were done, we decided to go to bed.

"Well it's been a long day. I'm off. Good night, boys. Good night, Holly." Ringo said and went to his room. We all said good night and went to bed.

As I lied on the couch, I started to think there was a reason I was sent here...

A/N- Thanks for reading! Remember to review! And keep in mind that it'll always be Holly's POV unless stated differently. Except for those John/Allen scenes. They're third-person POV but I wont have another one of those for a while.  
Cheers,  
-Lex


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I'm standing in nothing. It's very dark and I can't see a thing. Not even my own body. Or so I thought it was nothing. Slowly, I began to see light. I then saw a figure coming towards me in a black cloak. It looked very similar to the man from the record store. But why would I dream about him?_

_"Hello, Miss Evans." I heard a masculine voice with a strange accent say as the figure approached me. I recognised that voice. So it IS the man from the record store!_

_"This is a message in your dream. I am the one that sent you back in time," he said._

_"Ok, but who the hell are you? I don't even know your name and you've sent me back in time!" I said, maybe a bit to rudely to a guy that could kill me at any second._

_"Don't be clever with me, little girl. I am Allen. I am a master of disguise. I disguised myself as the record store owner to send you back in time."_

_"Um, not really. You were still wearing that same black cloak. It's not exactly a good disguise." I said. Well I might as well be honest with the fellow._

_"Fool! I disguise my face! I changed my face to look like that elderly man. If you saw my real face, you'd go up in flames!" he said, angrily._

_"Alright, calm down man," I said, again, rather rudely._

_"How about you stop making rude comments and I can tell you why you're here?!" he said, menacingly. His accent sounded somewhat English, but with a bit of something else. Swedish? It was a strange mix._

_"Alright, Ally, old boy. What've you got?" I asked with a smirk._

_He sighed and then answered, "First off, don't tell the boys you are from the future until I tell you to. You are here on a very important mission."_

_"I'm not that daft! They'd never believe me anyway. Move on." I said._

_"You remind me too much of the Lennon boy." Allen said, disgustedly. "As you know, John Lennon is dead in 1980. In 2012, he and I found out that there was a horrible fate coming to the Beatles that would change history forever."_

_"What is this fate?" I asked. But then I slowly felt myself being raised away from Allen, "What the hell is going on?!"_

_"You're waking up." he said, "Remember, everything happens for a reason!"_

31 January 1964 10:25 AM

I felt myself drift awake but I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to find out more. What's going to happen to the boys? Why was I, of all people, chosen? It's not like I'm anything special... And how did they only find out about this "horrible fate" now? Maybe it has something to do with time traveling... Why couldn't Allen just force me to stay asleep? He's all magical like that. Knowing that I wouldn't go back to sleep with all these thoughts racing through my head, I opened my eyes.

I saw light streaming through the windows and saw a note lying on the table.

"Holly, the boys and I went out on a quick trip to buy breakfast. We didn't want to bother you so we left quietly. We'll most likely be back around 10:30. Paul." I read aloud. Well its 10:25. I suppose I'll just wait for them. I went to the bathroom they said I could use and combed my hair and washed my face. They gave me a spare toothbrush so I brushed my teeth too. After finishing that, it was about 10:32. Any minute, they'll be back. I sat on my couch or bed or whatever you'd call it and waited. Soon enough, the boys burst through the door, their hands full of bags.

"Christ, boys, how much food did you buy?" I asked as I went to help them out.

"Oh just enough to last a bit. We didn't have much food left after making cookies." Ringo said and I smiled at the memory of the lads covered in flour. We started eating scrambled eggs and I couldn't help but smirk a little, knowing that Paul's song Yesterday would start out as Scrambled Eggs.

"So, what shall we do today?" George asked, "It's our day off."

"Holly needs clothes... Maybe we could introduce her to the other girls and they could go shopping. You have money, right?" Paul said.

"Yes. Thankfully, I have a decent amount in my purse." I said. I think he means Jane, Cynthia, Maureen, or Pattie by "the girls." Meeting them would be gear! I've always looked up to them, especially Jane. She's just so classy.

"And maybe later, we could go clubbing. You're not scared, are you, Evans?" John asked with a smirk.

"Of course not." I replied, defensively. So I haven't really been to a club before... But I'm not going to swallow my pride and admit that. After we finished our scrambled eggs, Paul and Ringo rang up their girls. I'm pretty sure George hasn't met Pattie yet. I noticed that John wasn't calling anyone. Didn't he want Cyn to come? I wonder if anything happened to her and Julian... This whole thing seems pretty sketchy. After they finished calling, I approached Paul in the kitchen. Maybe he could straighten things up.

"Hey, Paul. Doesn't John have a girl to call? He seems like he would." I asked. He sighed.

"Look, Holly, don't bring this up with John, alright? It really hurt him. What happened was some psychotic girl tried to kill Cyn off one day while she was at the park with Julian. The bird told Cyn that she was John's wife. She also said that they've been married for a long time. Cynthia believed her and divorced John because she was so mad. She didn't feel safe with him anymore so she took their son and left. John really knew nothing about this crazy bird do he was hurt that Cyn believed her and not him." Paul explained. Well... I don't remember reading about that in any Beatle biographies. Maybe this is the start of what is going to descend upon us.

"Oh wow. Poor guy." I said. I was lost for words. I felt so bad for John. People always treated him like a bad guy, but really, he had a rough life. Paul was about to reply, but then the doorbell rang. He went to get it and the Jane Asher and Maureen Cox walked in, looking as beautiful as they did in the pictures. I felt so plain standing near them.

"Hello, Jane." Paul said and kissed her cheek. Ringo greeted Maureen and I introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Holly Evans. I am 19 years old." I said and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Holly. My name is Jane Asher and I am 18." Jane said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maureen, but you can call me Mo." Maureen replied. We talked for a bit before we left to go buy clothes. The boys wanted them to show me around but they didn't want to come shopping. You know how men get about that. We all had a mutual love in theatre and acting. As we went to the shopping mall, I had the suspicion that we were being watched but I shrugged it off. We went through various shops and tried on clothes.

"Oh don't I look lovely?" Jane said while walking out of a changing room with a powdered wig and a giant dress. It looked like the Renaissance period threw up on her. We all laughed.

"Oh but not as lovely as me." I said and I twirled around in a horrible looking dress that was orange and green stripes and extremely high, purple heels.

"Oh you both look magnificent... But you should take a look at me!" Maureen walked out of the changing room dressed just like a Beatle. She had a mop-top wig on and everything. It was too funny!

"There's a section for Beatles clothes in here?" I asked, "That's priceless!" We dressed up and played around some more until it was time for lunch. We decided to go out together to eat and then drop me off back at the boys' house. We were having a great time, until I noticed something strange in a bush outside. There I saw a figure staring at me with very familiar green eyes but I couldn't recognise who it was. I ignored it though. It can't possibly know me! I went back to the conversation we were having.

"-And then I told him I wanted to break up with him! You should've seen him pleading for me not to!" Jane finished her story.

"What an actress!" Mo exclaimed, "And a rather cruel sense of humour too." she added, jokingly.

"Well I would assume Paul is a funny sight when he's begging you to stay with him!" I said and we all laughed. We finished lunch and started to walk back to the flat.

"Well, it's been a-" Jane got cut off by a bullet flying past her long red hair. We turned and saw someone running at us with a gun.

"RUN!" Mo yelled and we started running to the flat as fast as we could.

I fell and then I saw the person standing in front of me. It was the person I saw at the diner. All I could see were its eyes. There was something rather familiar in those cold, green eyes. That's when I swiftly jumped up and kicked her down to surprise her. I ran to the flat, which was down the street where Mo and Jane were waiting.

"We're so sorry, Holly!" exclaimed Jane, "We were going to get the boys for help!"

"It's alright, I distracted it and ran off." I said, "I could only see its eyes, but I think it's a girl."

"Hold up," Ringo said, "What happened?" and I noticed the boys standing around us with confused expressions on their faces. It was pretty adorable. Dammit, Holly! Now is not the time to fangirl!

"Well, on the walk back, some crazy person, I think it was a bird, chase us and tried to shoot us! I fell, but I managed to surprise her and run off."

"Well, do you think she's after you?" John asked.

"Nah, she can't be." I said. I didn't want to get them all worried about how familiar she looked, "No one here knows me except for you all. Maybe it was some jealous fangirl that wanted to kill Jane and Mo." With that, John sighed and slowly went to his room.

"Sorry about him, Holly. He's still upset about what happened with Cynthia and the jealous fangirl scenario reminded him of it." George said and they all looked at me worriedly.

"Oh it's alright. I'd be like that too. Come on, this was probably just a one time thing. We can still do fun things!" I said. I don't want them to think I'm incapable of taking care of myself.

"Alright," Paul said, grinning, "We'll still do fun things." We talked for a while and I started to wonder if this girl IS out to get us, after all.

**A/N-SORRY… I had this written since late August but I haven't really found time to update. But I have the next two chapters written and I'll have them up soon! **

**Oh, one more thing- I need a little writing advice if you don't mind. It's not writer's block; I usually have ideas that I think are quite good. My problem is that when I write it, it just seems so simple. My favourite stories usually have some more depth to it but it seems like I'm just using the same words over and over. I just don't like the quality of my writing. So does anyone have advice for that? Oh and thanks for reading!**

**-Lex**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

31 January 1964 8:16 PM

To take our minds of the day's events, Paul suggested we go clubbing. I've never been to a club before, I tend to stay inside. Loud music and dirty dancing isn't exactly my thing. But who could pass up an offer to get drunk with the Beatles? Not that I'm much of a drinker either...But I'm still excited just to be here! I still can't believe I am staying with THE FUCKING BEATLES. It's surreal! I drifted off into my fantasies as I changed into a black dress that I bought earlier today and put on a bit of makeup, which is rare for me. I looked in the mirror and was amazed to see that I'm still the scrawny ordinary girl I was a few days ago. I feel like I have changed a lot! This snaps my thoughts back into reality. I'm not just here to play with the Beatles; I'm here for a purpose. A terrible fate is waiting for them and I must stop it. This is a lot of weight for a weak skinny 19 year old to have on her shoulders. Or am I 20? I don't even know the date. I walk down the stairs to find John, George, and Ringo impatiently waiting.

"HURRY UP PAULIE, YOU DAMN BIRD," John yells up the stairs, "HOLLY'S A BIRD TOO AND SHE'S READY!"

"Come on, Paul, I'm hungry!" George whines and the only sound coming from upstairs is the shower running. There's also a faint sound of singing.

"Hello, Holly, you look nice." Ringo, the only calm Beatle as of now, said to me, "Sorry about Paul. He likes to take his time." I smirked at the thought of Paul singing in the shower as he rinses and repeats and then we both laugh. Minutes later, the shower water turns off and the faint sound of humming is still present as Paul nonchalantly gets ready as John and George fume. This must be a normal occurrence.

"PAUL GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE NOW." John exclaims. A few seconds later, Paul walks to the top of the stairs, wearing only a towel. It takes all my willpower to not burst out in a mixture of laughing and fangirl crying.

"I need to finish moisturizing, John, I'll be down in a bit! Calm down!" Paul calmly says and walks back to the bathroom.

"That fucking ass!" John proclaims and hits the wall with impatience, to which we hear laughter from Paul in the bathroom.

"I can't wait for my bloody food anymore!" George sighs and walks to the kitchen. John sits by the wall, angrily scribbling into a notebook. Ringo and I play some Go Fish as we wait for Paul. I stopped counting after I won 13 games because Ringo clearly doesn't understand Go Fish, but thankfully, Paul soon came bounding down the stairs, full of energy.

"It's about time you showed your bloody face." John says in a more joking manner. He's calmed down since he started writing in the book.

"It takes time to look this good, y'know." Paul counters back.

"Not that much time, you bloody sod! Just look at Holly, she took less than half the time you did and she looks great!" John argues, to which I blush. I'm lucky for anyone to say I'm all right looking, let alone a Beatle saying I look great.

"Well it just comes naturally for some people!" Paul says back and I blush even more. Now two Beatles called me pretty. Pasty-skinned, scrawny little Holly Evans. Pretty. I really hope my freckles can cover up how red my cheeks are right now.

"What, it's time to leave already?" George says, walking out of the kitchen, his mouth full of food, "I was just getting started!"

"Yes George, now that Princess Paul is finally ready, we can leave." John replies, "And you better not have eaten my bloody cornflakes." George shakes his head vigorously, his mouth still full of food. It's quite a sight and Ringo and I can't contain our laughter. We all engage in some banter as George drives us to the club. Moments later, we arrive at the club, and I am immediately choking on the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and a mixture of everyone's cologne and perfume. The music is pounding in my ears, but it's a Bob Dylan song and I LOVE Bob Dylan, so hopefully I'll adapt to it soon. I look up to find that in the few seconds of me surveying the scene, the boys have gone off and are nowhere to be found. Well I suppose I'll get a drink instead of looking lonely on the dance floor.

"What would you like, Miss?" a bartender asks as I sit down, in a raspy voice, his breath reeking of cigarettes. Or is it a girl? I can't quite tell from the voice, and their body is mostly covered so I can't see. But what I do see is a very familiar pair of green eyes. Where have I seen these eyes before? But I hear the bartender impatiently sigh and am snapped out of my thinking.

"Oh... Erm, surprise me." I say, not knowing what else to ask for. There is a strange glint in those eyes as he goes to the back and prepares something I can't quite see. A few minutes later, the drink is sitting in front of me and I'm about to pick it up when a large calloused hand does it for me. I turn around to see John, examining my drink, then scoffing and pushing it aside.

"What the hell did you order, Evans? That shit smelled like poison!" he exclaims, to which I see the bartender that served me quickly avert his/her eyes.

"Excuse me, miss," he addresses a pretty redhead girl that's also a bartender, "please get us some real beer." She nods and then he adds, "And maybe after your shift, you can come visit me." he says suggestively, to which she rolls her eyes. Moments later, our drinks arrive, and I have time to take one sip before John is pulling my arm.

"Come on, Holly, lets go dance," he requests, forgetting about our drinks. My heart flutters. After all, how many times has a Beatle requested me to dance? Oh right, never. At least not until this mission happened.

_One, two, three, four!_

_Well she was just seventeen,_

_You know what I mean,_

_And the way she looked_

_Was way beyond compare._

The music was blaring and John and I were having fun dancing. Or well, John was dancing and I was attempting to. Clubbing wasn't nearly as bad as I imagined, in fact it was quite enjoyable! I scan the room for the other Beatles and I see Ringo chatting with some other fellows, Paul dancing with some girl, and George at the bar.

"What a dancer you are." John said teasingly and smirked at my attempt to dance like the other people were doing.

"Hey, I'm better than him!" I say, gesturing to a drunken guy that's tripping over his own feet. John laughs,

"Here, I'll show you how." and he starts to guide me as a slower song comes on. This is seriously like a dream. I didn't know going on a mission to save the Beatles would have all these perks. I bet I'm blushing like an idiot right now. I snap back into reality as I see Johns face slowly approaching mine. Is he really about to kiss me? I must really be blushing like an idiot now! After that song ends, John goes to dance with another girl but all I can think about is the feeling of his lips on mine. It was amazing. To prevent myself from awkwardly standing on the dance floor, daydreaming, I see Paul and George getting drinks and I head to talk to them. Thankfully, the creepy bartender is gone, so I can order something decent from the redhead girl.

"Hello there, Holly." George says and then Paul turns around to see me.

"Hello, boys, how's your night going?" I ask.

"Fantastic! I'm going to get a bird in bed tonight, I just know it!" Paul says proudly and George and I laugh.

"Like every night." George says jokingly, "Oh and speaking of action, we just saw you with John. What's going on there, eh?" I blush and him and Paul start to laugh.

"This drink is great!" I say, trying to change the subject as I order some more. Before I know it, girls, all asking to have a dance with Paul or George, surround us. Well it is almost the height of Beatlemania, this does make sense. The rest of my night is a blur and as soon as we get back to their flat, I fall asleep.

A/N- Y'ALL. I am so sorry! I had until chapter 6 written out in my iPod but then my iPod crashed and it's broken now so I lost it. I used my stepmother's phone every now and then to get on Instagram (I was janeasher_rp) but I lost interest in that and this story because my sister was in the hospital and well, it's a long story. I just regained interest in Fanfiction a few days ago and I realized I completely forgot about this story that I abandoned. Well now I'm back! See you soon. :-)

-Lex

(A/N 2- Okay I had this temporarily posted on my friend's account since I couldn't access mine but now it's all good!)


End file.
